Joseph Palomo (Earth-199)
“Hello...Citizen, I am...Maine." “Like the state?" “No..." -''Joseph Palomo's first attempt at being a hero '' History “Journal Entry #0, May 31, 2014. My name is Joseph Palomo, born October eight, twenty thirty, and I decided to make journal entries, I'm calling them audio vlogs sometimes yay." “Journal Entry #1, June 10, 2014. Last week after biology I decided to go see the lake, just as the other say, but something else was there, it was an interesting looking speciemn. Description of it, well it looks like it's everything organic that was and is cureently on Earth, it's always shifting around into a different form of texture, one minute it looks like slug, with some armor, an eye and some kind of glow inside it, next one it looks like a living scale of a crocodile, decided to name it Nippy." “Journal Entry #2, July 20, 2014. Nippy has grown a bit, he's the size of a frog, he seems Omnivorous. He also seems to be extremely, obedient, I don't know the word, but got him out of the aquarium and decided to feed him many things, he ate all, well, assimilated, he also seems to be attracted to sunlight, water and Soil, decided to give him that treatment." “Journal Entry #3, July 29, 2014. Seems like that slug like appearance before is his default form, as everytime he sleeps '', he takes that form, he also seems to be able to absorb wnergy like a sponge “Journal Entry #5, August 3, 2014. Explosion outside rocked the apartment, Nippy's container fell on the ground, broke, tried to find him, ended up getting my right hand cut by some of the glass shard, Nippy's gone, dead, I don't know, will update for findings." “Journal Entry #9, November 1, 2014. Found Nippy, sort of, turns out he entered the cut of my hand, don't panic or freak out, but it seemed like he's basically my hand now, as in my hand has the texture of his default form, nothing painful or dangerous, but I do feel a bit more powerful, decided to wear gloves now for protection." “Journal Entry #12, November 31, 2014. Just saved a girl from some muggers, she's actually kind of nice, Jessica, turns out she's a student at the university like me, interested in biology like me, pretty cute. She also knows about my hand, she's keeping it a secret as long as she can do research on it as well, and we agreed on it, we even have dinner from time to time." “Journal Entry #16, October 7, 2014. Well yesterday, before my birthday, me and Jessica encountered some heavy criminal activity, decided to snoop, I know, it's incredibly stupid, but that's not the interesting part, one of the, held Jessica hostage, and next thing I knew I was covered in some kind of organic armor, kicked ass, saved the girl, I even have some kind of energy gun from it, well looks like a cannon, and screw it, I'm becoming a superhero." “Journal Entry #50, May 21, 2015. Apparently Jesse isn't just a genius, she's also great at fighting, apparently she was once training in multiple martial arts in different dojos. Oh yeah, one more important thing about her, she's one of those inhumans! Not a big deal, but she can fly, punch, lift, run, take bullets, lazer eyes, she doesn't really know how far she can go, but all I know is from what I saw, she is currently above my level, and haha, I get the joke it sounds like I can't get a chic." “Journal Entry #91, April 1, 2016. Me and Jess are being hunted down, don't know by who, I just hope they don't have my very first Journal entry. We're running, we need help, this is gonna be my last journal entry, and if you're the one hunting us down, don't you dare try, ''I don't wanna hurt you!" Powers/Abilities Powers * Biokinesis: '''After the incident that made him form organic armor he has manipulation he has full manipulation of his biological structure. With his powers he has shown to make blades, hammerfists, claws, tentacle like whips, webbing made of organic material and his signature organic arm gun. The limits of these powers are unknown. This grants him a lot more powers, but he does not know at what extent. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Without his organic armor he still has impressive strength ranging from 3-7 tons, but this is just natural when he's trying. With his organic armor he can trade blows with beings designed for strength. He was able to lift cars, truck and helicopters and throw them at great distances, lift people off the ground and treat them like rag dolls and if needed can punch a hole through steel doors as if it were wet paper. He is even able to stop vehicles in their tracks after they've traveled at least 40-70mph. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''His speed is faster than any average human, but slower than any speedster. With Organic armor, he's able to outrun any vehicle, even helicopters. But to reach actual speeds he needs to actually run, not like speedsters where whatever movement they choose it's instantly fast enough to outrun cars. * '''Superhuman Endurance/Durability: '''His Endurance has been extended by leaps or bounds. His organs and bones have been hardened for maximum efficiency, rendering him only worrying about beings whose strength extends above 7 tons. With organic armor he has been shown to be resistant to many forms of trauma, surviving and shrugging falls off of several storeys, tanking bullets and able to withstand explosions to an extent. * '''Superhuman Stamina: '''He has been sighted to be able to fight, run, and stay awake from long periods of time, when asked by Jesse how long he has been reading a book, he said a week and he didn't even feel hungry, sleepy or mentally tired at all, you could say or guess that a couple of months may tire him. * '''Superhuman Agility: With or without armor his agility has been enhanced allowing him to effectively fight in close quarters and perform many acrobatic feats. It even slightly allowed him to parkour. * Superhuman Senses: '''His sense have all been modified to a degree, unknown to him how much, so it's a mystery. * '''Healing Factor: '''So far he's able to heal wounds faster than Captain America, but slower than , he could be just below Wolverine. This healing factor so far has allowed him to heal most wounds, from knives, bullets, bruises and fatal things like impalement. But bullets on an extremely high calibre, or tougher and material can hurt him, super powered beings so far have been shown to hurt him and at least be able to slow it down. Due to this healing factor as well, it has shown to at least increase a lot of his physical capabilities, automatically healing once damaged. severity increases the time. * '''Automatic Adaptability: '''He has been shown to automatically adapt in multiple areas, a sign of this as his armor takes a slightly different appearance, from growing fins and gills to outright slightly having turtle looking shells on his armored parts. The limits unknown. * '''Energy Projection and Absorption: '''He was shown to be able to project an unknown type of concussive energy at enemies through his constructs the power has been shown from knocking out targets only to outright shooting/cutting/smashing pieces off of helicopters. He can absorb various types of energy. * '''Temporary Flight/Gliding/“Flight": '''By making wings, or jorganic looking jet boosters, or somehow an amalgamy of both, he can fly by ejecting out his default energy with the right ammount of horse power and the proper organic parts for flight, he shall have lift off. Then again he could eject bio mass, but he does not want to mess up any city he's in, as long as it's required. * '''Monster mode: '''He gains an increase in many physical capabilities in this state, except in speed, it's much more difficult for him to fly. He has also been shown to be less intelligent, but not at animalistic levels, think of a nine year old. The parasite, Nippy, has given him many abilities thus far, many powers, many types of information, wether it is withholding information is unclear, all it knows is, it is one with Joseph, thus is Joseph, thus Joseph is Nippy. If this creature is the pinacle of Darwinism, all Joseph knows is that, it hasn't even begun evolving.If you're looking for a hero with options, look at Maine, he's basically what happens if Iron Man had the options of dealing with guys minus the child prodigy intellect, but more emotion, then Maine's the guy. But like most heroes he is someone with weaknesses. Weaknesses * He is a slight pacifist, only fighting when it's necessary, but he knows when a fight is coming so yeah, prepare for an ''ass whuppin. So dangerous weapons to use, tricks and deciet. * Apparently the energy he uses is really linked to his stamina, do not misinterpret this as the more he uses the tired he gets, he would've been dead a long time ago if that was the case, no, depending on his physical and mental state really affects his energy. So yeah deprive him of sleep and rest, and probably a sense of security, then he wont be able to use it. This, is, the hardest thing to do. * Explosions, skills, powers, experience and anything else he has, but powers can really hurt him, be at least have option two and four, and you'll just need one of the other things. * Electricity has shown to be a total bitch to him, so electrocution will work in any form, even a socket has been shown to at least briefly stun him. * He cannot take 308 cal. and higher at his current state, so use many of those will help. * Like most beings with healing factors, it has been shown that Carbonadium can stop his healing, use this! * Also he idolizes heroes he knows and will be in a certain fan boy like state when seeing them, persuade that hero, dress up as that hero, impersonate that hero, and trust me, you'll see a side of him. * Monster mode makes it difficult for small spaces and faster enemies. * Despite him not mastering his senses, or the ability to gain new ones, it has been shown you can overloead his senses by surprise, anything can happen. Personality Joseph in simple words can be described as brash, naive, kind hearted and caring. Since he was raised under a Catholic household, he believes in the good in many people, always forgiving, and always being humble. He also has the habit of being too nice, sometimes he was shown to treat complete strangers he would take care of like family. He is also a bit of a pacifist, not really wanting to take extremely violent measures, only if necessary, but he can resort to simple combat, but that's the only real violent thing he's done. He also worries for plenty of his own loved ones, friends and family, showing to put them before himself at all times. But do not think he cannot get angry, with many of his sightings, he gets ticked off every time someone starts talking negative stuff about him, despite his actions. These reactions of his are mixed, depending on what is said to him, he will either have a tantrum, or end up feeling sad or hurt. Think of him as one of the most childish guys ever, he jokes, he laughs, he cries, he throws hissy fits, and he can enjoy the little simple things. Only known to Jesse, it turns out he has a mental connection to Nippy now, he talks to him mentally, a lot, sometimes he accidentally talks to him out loud, with these two, they are barely underestimated on the battlefield, Nippy being the mind, Joseph being the creativity, their powers the spear. He has also been shown to like video games, cartoons, anime and nearly all types of movies despite age. He is known for his modesty, but easily being complimented, almost instantly flustered at compliments given to him, he was even known to blush easily and get distracted by attractive women who compliment him, not being pervy, but flattered. Appearance He is as he looks in the picture, well since the lack of actual color, he has pale skin and brown hair, all touched up woth green eyes. He has a lean body build with slightly visible muscle tone. He is sometimes hown with the same texture as Nippy on places where his healing factor couldn't fix so the parasite had to do it on it's own, making many marks on him. He also seems to have a necklace around his neck which says “Pamilya Mas Importante!", translating to: “Family is Much More Important!". Also he seems to have a visible scar on his right palm.